Muppet viral videos
appear at the end of almost every video, giving their usual critiques.]] The Muppets Studio has been posting a series of Muppet viral videos on online video sharing websites starting in 2008. (These videos are tagged with the word "virmup" to note them as a set.)See the image on right for an example of the "virmup" tag on YouTube. The first set of videos in 2008 were posted on accounts created for individual characters, including Sam the Eagle, Gonzo, Beaker, the Swedish Chef, Statler and Waldorf, Fozzie Bear, Rizzo the Rat and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. In 2009, the videos were posted under a central Muppets Studio account on YouTube. One of the first videos, Beaker performing "Ode to Joy", won the "People's Voice" award at the 2009 Webby Awards, and has had more than 14-million views on YouTube.As of November 24, 2010: 12,083,469 views of the original posting on the "meepmeepmeepow" account, and 2,433,633 views of the HD version on the "MuppetsStudio" account. The Muppets' rendition of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody", posted on Thanksgiving week 2009, was especially popular, and reached more than 17-million views on YouTube within its first year online. The video won Webby Awards in both the Music and Viral categories, including the People's Choice in both categories.2010 Webby Winners The last video in the series, "Pöpcørn", was released in July 2010. In late 2013, Disney revived the concept as Muppisodes, to promote the March 2014 release of Muppets Most Wanted. The videos have proved popular since their initial release. All original music releases of the videos have gained over 1,000,000 views. __TOC__ Videos Promotional videos Releases The series launched on June 27, 2008 with Sam the Eagle's "Stars & Stripes FOREVER!" posted to YouTube, MySpace and Vimeo. Three abstract music videos followed on July 16 posted by Gonzo, Beaker and the Swedish Chef. Fozzie Bear added a video on October 20, 2008 of the Muppets' visting Tyson the skateboarding bulldog at Huntington Beach. Rizzo the Rat launched a profile on October 20th as well; and posted a video response to Fozzie's video featuring Rowlf the Dog on October 23rd. On October 26, 2009 three new Halloween videos were posted on YouTube. The Swedish Chef's pumpkin carving video, and two Muppet Lab sketches posted by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew ("Carve-o-matic" and "Ghost Hunter"). Each video closes with critical comments by Statler and Waldorf, who also posted four independent heckling shorts under their own account in July 2008. Muppet Studios head Lylle Breier stated at a 2009 D23 presentation that more viral videos were planned for 2010 - including "Dust in the Wind", "American Woman", "Popcorn", "Carol of the Bells" and "Stand By Me".Muppets at D23: Movies, DVDs, and Merchandise News!The Muppets at D23D23 Update: Special Muppets Presentation In fall 2009 the first four shorts were made available for download at The iTunes Store. Beaker's "Ode to Joy" was also posted on Muppets.com and the three Halloween videos from October 2009 were also showcased on Disney's Haunted Holidays website. Development & production Steve Whitmire spoke of the development of the project in a 2008 interview, stating: The initial set of videos were directed by Kirk Thatcher.Tough Pigs Interview Awards & recognition Beaker's "Ode to Joy" video was nominated for a People's Voice Webby Award in April 2009. (A previous Muppet video series, From the Balcony, won a Webby in 2007.) The public was invited to vote in the Webbys' "People's Voice." Two campaign videos were posted on several of the Muppets' accounts in to support the effort. It was announced in May that "Ode to Joy" won the People's Voice award.13th Annual Webby Awards Nominees and Winners, Webbyawards.com. The Muppets' rendition of Queen's "Bohemian's Rhapsody" won Webby Awards in both the Music and Viral categories, including the People's Choice in both categories.2010 Webby Winners Sources See also *Sesame Street viral videos External links YouTube channels: *Sam Eagle (patrioticeagle) *Beaker (meepmeepmeepow) *The Great Gonzo (weirdowhatever) *The Swedish Chef (deumnborkborkbork) *Statler & Waldorf (heckleu247) *Fozzie Bear (wockawockabear) *Rizzo the Rat (rizzratz) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (themuppetlabs) ;Vimeo accounts *Sam Eagle *Beaker *The Great Gonzo *The Swedish Chef *Statler & Waldorf *Fozzie Bear *Rizzo the Rat ;MySpace profiles *Sam Eagle (proudbaldamerican) *Beaker (meepmeepmeepow) *The Great Gonzo (bluenosedgeek) *The Swedish Chef (deumnborkborkbork) *Statler & Waldorf (heckleu247) *Fozzie Bear (wockawockabear) *Rizzo the Rat (rizzratz) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Muppet Shorts